User talk:Great DBF
Create new, in-depth pages? Hi, I'm stop1it. I know what they said to you about creating pages, but I think that with the limited amount of pages not many people will get interested. Therefore I put some topics in my new page, a Guide to making Popular levels. Please create more pages as I add more stuff :D Stop1it 06:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Why I joint this website It's primarily because I wanted to create an Everybody Edits wikia of my own, but since it was taken up, I decided to join you. I would put my effort into it. Stop1it 06:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help. Right now the wiki is really small (3-4 editors) but if it grows enough I'll look into getting another admin. Great DBF 11:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Returning your welcome! Hi! I'm an editor from many popular Wiki projects such as Wikihow, the Dead Frontier Wiki, and the Creatures Wiki. I already know alot of the Wiki syntax, and I'll try to help you as much as I can! (Oops, forgot to leave my sigmature >_<...) Commandhat 15:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. It's always nice to have more people working on the wiki. Great DBF 17:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply *Hey you said you know a lot about working on wikis, do you have any idea how to change the actual name of a wiki? *When I made this I named the wiki "EverybodyEdits wiki" without a space..is there anyway to add a space to it? No, but I doubt it matters, since you can just search for "EverybodyEdits" and replace it all with "Everybody Edits". stop1it Yes, I am interested, but my examinations are coming up and I would not have much time to edit this wiki. However I would appreciate it if you would make me an admin :D Stop1it 08:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Np Np! ^_^ 15 Master1 14:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) - Okay! Its Winsock packet editor, not winsack ;) 15 Master1 20:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 15 Master1 Heya, i thought about forming an EE Team, what do you think? 15 Master1 13:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I made a better logo and have uploaded it to here ;). 15 Master1 14:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I think its needs some smoother colors, try googling "hex colors" :P Oh and if you can replace it with images, just send me a message and i'll make some. 15 Master1 20:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I think its finally done. If you need any graphics for EE Wiki, leave me a message. 15 Master1 13:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding me to the list, but you misspelled my name, its 15 Master1, not 15 master1. 15 Master1 14:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Edit: forgot to add signature. Signature Hello, can you help me with my signature? -_- it doesn't want to make (talk) a link.. 15 Master1 (talk) 15:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Nvm, i guess it wasn't a link cause i was on my own page :d 15 Master1 (talk) 15:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) EE Wiki Icon Hey, I managed to get the official EE icon off his site. I'm not sure if you would be able to use it or not, but I think it would be better than the W we have now. (The icon is the little picture in the browser tab). Here is the link Download from Sendspace. Toolbar Category in Menu Could you add a Menu option for the Toolbar? With it we can include the options as well as the blocks. Just an idea, if you need more elaboration let me know. Toolbar in Menu I mean on the left where it says "Levels, Guides, Objects, etc." having a menu like that for the EE toolbar. Under that we could have the article for the blocks availabe, the article for the share level, password, etc. Admin I'm intrested in becoming one. 15 Master1 (talk) 08:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I Add My Forum? iI know there is already an Everybody Edits forum, but I decided to make my own not using a free forum host. Can you check it out and see if I can add it? Please reply on my page. :) EE Forums - An Everybody Edits fan forum. Odysseus214 08:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Officially Affiliated Thank you very much, I am honored to have the Wiki affiliated with my site. I'll be adding a link + you're Wiki's icon to my forums Navbar so everyone can see. Odysseus214 19:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Hmm.. maybe you should delete it, and then upload it again? 15 Master1 (talk) 21:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Lots of problems with uploading images I have been having lots of problems with uploading images. Let me list them out. 1) I can't upload an image into the default image placeholder. I always have to first delete the placeholder, save the page, and then add a new image with a second page edit. 2) Many times my upload fails. I either see no preview after I hit the upload button, or I see the preview but the image fails to load when inserted into the page. 3) When I want to overwrite an uploaded image, many times the overwrite will seem successful but the old image will appear on the page. This is why you will see in the activity feed that I uploaded an image with the same name over and over and over, since the old image I wanted to overwrite would not go away and kept appearing in the page. Please help me overcome these problems, they are drastically increasing the time it takes for me to make wiki pages.